


All Levi’s life he had known that his soulmate was probably an asshole

by letmylovesbehappy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Eren Yeager, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmylovesbehappy/pseuds/letmylovesbehappy
Summary: I think I saw a soulmate AU on Tumblr where you have a black mark where you soulmate touches you for the first time, and it turns a color after you touch. I had an idea about what if someone had a handprint....on their cheek.





	All Levi’s life he had known that his soulmate was probably an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you have fun reading it! Feel free to leave comments.

All Levi’s life he had known that his soulmate was probably an asshole.

—————————

In a world where everyone had a black mark where their soulmate would touch them for the first time and would turn colorful when it happened, romance was running rapid.

Inky palms turning all sorts of colors from that special handshake. Light raven fingerprints on bare chests lighting up like fire from a first loving stroke. Onyx kiss marks literally anywhere.

The possibilities were endless. And yet despite all those elegant possibilities, the truth was much less romantic.

This is what Levi thought every time he saw the harsh raven hand print across his cheek.

Obviously it could only mean one thing. His soulmate, on their first meeting, on one moment he was supposed to cherish for his whole life, would slap him.

In the beginning, people felt pity for young Levi. But also thankful that fate hadn’t played such a nasty trick on them. But as time grew on, and as Levi’s personality really took shape, it became more of a laughing matter.

“I mean honestly Levi, it’s not all that surprising if you really think about it.” Petra said in-between her giggling.

“Fuck you.” Levi snarled, taking a swing of his beer in irritation.

“See that, right there. That’s what I’m talking about. This is why your soulmate will slap you.” Hanji pointed out cockily the alcohol making her words come out a little more slurred than she probably intended.

Levi was currently at a work party, with the people that he sadly also considered his friends.

“Did anyone ever think that it could not be my fucking fault!? What if the asshole in the situation isn’t me, it’s them!?” He demanded eyeing everyone in the room to get them to agree with him.

There was complete silence in the room. Then everyone burst out into laughter.

“Yeah okay I see how that might be possible, but come on man, it’s much more likely that you’re the asshole.” Erwin finished with a loud string of laughing. Accompanying everyone else whom were also laughing..it’s official all his friends are dickheads.

“Yeah whatever, not everyone can have their mark be a kiss to the cheek..prick” Levi said in part annoyance, part jealousy. Not just because Erwin’s mark was more romantic, but because he had at least met his soulmate already.

He looked up to notice Erwin smirk in pride, the magenta kiss mark seeming to glow on his cheek.

“Don’t worry Levi, you’ll meet your soulmate soon.” Hanji sang out, throwing her arm around Levi in an attempt to comfort him.

“Yeah yeah, anyways I gotta go, I still have some work to do before I hit the sack.”

As he got up to leave behind a badly synchronized chorus of “boo’s” ,and made his way out of the bar.

As he stepped outside he couldn’t help but gaze fondly at the pale moonlight above him, taking a moment to breathe in all the fresh night air his lungs could hold, regrettably letting it all out, and began walking the two blocks home.

While he walked, he couldn’t help but reflect on the truth behind Hanji’s words. ‘Would he really meet his soulmate soon?’ I mean he was 28 now, and all of his friends had already met theirs back in college and high school. ‘Did he even have a soulmate?’ ‘maybe there was some kind of mistake or mixup?’

Arriving at his apartment, he unlocked the door and made his way in. Toeing off his shoes, while hanging his coat neatly on the rack and making his way to his bedroom.

‘Just forget it’ he told himself. Deciding to focus on his work, instead of the growing yearning in his heart.

————————

The next morning Levi was rushing through hallways trying to get himself ready. His alarm hadn’t gone off and thanks to that he was getting late start on his weekend routine.

After finishing putting on his socks. He slipped his shoes on and made his way outside. To his favorite book store.

 

Opening the thin glass door Levi made his way into the store. The quiet jingle of bells following behind him.

“Welcome to Armin’s Books.” Called an unfamiliar voice from the back.

‘Hmm must be a new worker’ he thought to himself.

He made a beeline to the historical romance section. Admiring each cover of the books he picked up for a moment, before gently cracking it open.

He was in the mist of greatly admiring one, when a voice from behind startled him back to reality.

“Oh that one’s one of my favorites, The Song of Achilles right?” The unfamiliar voice from before questioned softly.

He turned around swiftly only to run in face to face with the most dazzling eyes he’d ever seen. One a speckled liquid gold and the other overflowing oceanic waters, calling out to Levi to explore them.

“Oh, uh…yeah.” He managed to get out not so smoothly, in return gifted with angel eye’s quiet giggles.

Levi took a good look at the full picture of this newfound beauty. Not disappointed in the slightest when he realized that the heavenly eyes, were owned by an adorable man. Probably no older than 21 he thought to himself. Noticing the fluffy soft brown locks, and sun kissed skin. Long lean limbs and body, adorned with a nerdy t shirt that had a quote from “Pride and Prejudice”. My god he was too good to be true.

“Yeah, if I’m being honest, that book totally made me cry, like real man tears. It’s just too sad, and they were once so happy. I was constantly all like ‘why didn’t you just stay in Chiron’s forest, wars and prophecies are for stupid people’, you know.” The beauty said laughing at his own thoughts.

“Exactly.” Levi had no idea what this kid was talking about, having just picked up the book himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Sacred of ruining that sunny smile.

“Yeah historical romance stuff is my jam, I’m so happy my friend let me start part timing here, you know when I’m not dying with my classes. Being surrounded by all these sweet books is the best. Do you like historical romance too? I mean you probably obviously do since you’re standing in the historical romance section. Sorry that was kinda a dumb qu-“

“No it wasn’t. I do. Uh- like historical romance that is. I guess I’ve always loved tragic stories that history has to offer. They’re so raw.” Levi looked up to see the beautiful strangers eyes blown wide. Mouth agape adorably.

“I-“ the stranger made his way forward, not seeing the ironically placed stack of The Song of Achilles copies right in front of him. Falling face first forward, hands reaching out comically and shrieking.

“Oh!” Levi said, unconsciously leaping forward to break the angel’s fall. Only to come face to face with a display of books that pretty eyes had knocked over while falling.

A loud thud could be heard across the small book shop.

Levi winced in pain, looking up to see his angel sitting up over him, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“OH MY GOD I’m so sorry, are you okay?! You totally took a full display of The Song of Achilles to the face?!?!” He shrieked hand raising ever so slightly towards Levi.

It was then that Levi noticed the ebony mark across the boy’s palm. And how it was coming closer to him.

Levi could have sworn he felt his heart melt, as the soft tentative hand of his angel came to rest on his cheek, eyes searching for injury.

Immediately the bleak black marks faded away, now being replaced with swirls or blues and gold, so chromatic and full of life it was like glittering geod.

“Oh wow.” His angel breathed, smile so enchanting Levi could feel his heart swelling.

“Thanks for not slapping me.” Levi whispered, smile just as wide.


End file.
